


misfire.

by corviiid (unsungillumination)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 04:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsungillumination/pseuds/corviiid
Summary: canon toSJG just uploaded a video, via word of god
Comments: 1
Kudos: 162





	misfire.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sfxlled](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sfxlled/gifts).
  * Inspired by [SJG just uploaded a video](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21027674) by [sfxlled](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sfxlled/pseuds/sfxlled). 

> [explanation](https://twitter.com/areseliph/status/1196693801781170177)

Dimitri A. Blaiddyd   
@dablaiddyd   
The view from my window is truly gorgeous :-).  2:47 AM - 13 Nov 2019  12K  301K 

Dimitri A. Blaiddyd   
@dablaiddyd   
@dablaiddyd This is a sea slug.  2:50 AM - 13 Nov 2019  174K  607K 

Dimitri A. Blaiddyd   
@dablaiddyd   
@dablaiddyd I will try again.  2:53 AM - 13 Nov 2019  14K  502K 

sylvain   
@SJG   
@dablaiddyd dude r u ok  3:02 AM - 13 Nov 2019  1,201  7K 

.   
@lonewolf   
@dablaiddyd whore  3:03 AM - 13 Nov 2019  17K  28K 


End file.
